Take Me Out of the Rain
by robinscorpiofan
Summary: Emily, Robin, and Courtney are 16. They are dealing with complicated lives alone. Sam McCall is the new girl in town. For her and Jason, it's love at first sight. Will anyone ever be happy? Can they all survive the danger that faces them? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Take Me Out of the Rain

It was pouring down rain in Port Charles, New York. All the power was out. "Where are you?" Emily Quartermaine asked herself.

Emily was 16 years old. She had been in love with Nikolas Cassadine since she was 14. Emily has two best friends, Robin Scorpio and Courtney Matthews. Emily has long brown hair and brown eyes. Jason is her brother.

Courtney was 16. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Courtney was the sister of Sonny Corinthos. Courtney loved Jason Morgan, but she had been with Jasper Jax 8 months ago.

Robin Scorpio was different from her best friends. She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She is 16 and becoming a doctor. Robin loves Patrick Drake.

The black car pulled up in front of Emily. "Get in." said Jason.

"Jase, I'm sorry." said Emily. She climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sorry doesn't cover it. You snuck out at 2 in the morning. Then, you call me at 3 while I am sleeping and ask me to come pick you up? You are going straight to bed when we get home. You are grounded."

"But Jase…"

"No buts, Emily. End of conversation." said Jason. He drove the car back to the house.

Jason was 19 years old. Ever since Monica and Alan had died last year, Jason had been taking care of Emily. Robin was living in an apartment with Courtney. Both of their parents were gone.

"I want to move in with Courtney and Robin." said Emily. She looked at her brother.

"No. I promised myself that I would take care of you. Robin and Courtney have no one. You have me."

"That's not true. Courtney could live with Sonny and Robin could live with Patrick." said Emily.

"This conversation is over." Jason pulled into the driveway and walked into the house.

Robin, Courtney, and Emily were sitting in biology. Robin and Emily both wanted to be doctors, so they paid attention. Courtney usually fell asleep.

A student walked into the room and handed a note to the teacher. She read it and said "Miss. Scorpio, please go to the principals' office." Robin stood up and walked out of the room.

"Robin Scorpio?" asked Principal Watson.

"Yes." said Robin.

"We just got word that you are to immediately be taken out of school. Something about a man named Faison. Two people by the names of Aidan and Renee Devane will be on their way."

"Okay." Robin walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aidan!" Robin said as she hugged her cousin. She hadn't seen him in a year. "Hi Renee." She said, smiling at his wife. She'd only met her one time.

"Now's not the time, Luv." Aidan said. He opened the door to the car. Renee got in, then Robin, and last was him. Robin noticed the tinted windows.

"What's wrong? Where are my mom and dad?" she asked, now worrying.

"We can't find them. Caesar Faison is loose again and he's coming after the whole Devane-Scorpio-Jones family."

"What about Maxie and Georgie?" Robin asked. Since Mac had died and Robin couldn't care for them, the 14 and 11 year olds had been put in a temporary foster home.

"Someone is picking them up. They will meet us."

"Where's Alex?" asked Robin, referring to her and Aidan's aunt.

"No one knows. She's dropped completely off the radar. She and Dimitri got a divorce though."

"Did she ever end up having the baby she wanted?"

"Yeah, she had a daughter and named her Waverly Devane, but people call her Wave. Dimitri doesn't see her ever. Alex and Wave are out there somewhere."

"I am very confused." Renee said. "Who are all these people?"

"Thomas John Devane had 3 daughters, Anna and Alexandra, or Alex, who are twins, and Lindsay. He had an affair with the nanny, which produced a son, Gabriel. Anna has two daughters, Robin and a 7 year old named Leora. Alex has one daughter, Waverly. Lindsay is my mother and Gabriel never had children. Those are the Devanes." Aidan said. "Robin's father's name is Robert Scorpio. He has a brother named Mac who married a woman named Felicia. She already had a 2 year old, Maxie, from her first marriage with Frisco Jones. Then, Felicia had another daughter, Georgie, who is also with Frisco. Those are the Scorpios and the Jones."

"Okay. When do we see all of them?"

"Anna, Robert, Alex, and Waverly are missing. My mother, Lindsay, and Mac Scorpio are dead. We are meeting Frisco, Felicia, Maxie, Georgie, Gabriel, and Leora when we get there in a few minutes." Aidan filled in.

"Oh. Now I understand." They drove the rest of the way in silence.

"Quiet down, class!" Mr. Jameson yelled at his history students. "I would like to introduce you to our new student, Samantha McCall."

Jason looked at her. She was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. She had dark hair and the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. She didn't look very nervous.

"Samantha, you can sit over there next to Carly." Mr. Jameson said, pointing to an empty desk.

"It's Sam." She said. She walked over and sat down.

"Hi. I'm Carly Benson."

"Sam McCall."

"Seeing as you're new, maybe I can help you. That's Elizabeth Webber, she's whiny and clingy and I don't recommend talking to her. Claudia Zacchara is right there, she's okay sometimes, but her dad is crazy. That boy is Sonny Corinthos, he's bad news and a mobster. That kid is Patrick Drake, his dad is an alcoholic and Patrick lives alone. That is Lucky Spencer, the good boy that is unfortunately my cousin. I think those are the interesting people, everybody else in here is normal."

"What about him?" Sam asked, looking towards Jason.

"Jason Morgan is one of my best friends. He was in a really bad car accident where his drunk brother drove into a tree when Jason was like 15 and Jason lost memory of his rich family. He started working in the mob with Sonny."

"He doesn't see any of his family?" Sam asked.

"Well, his parents died last year in a fire. His grandfather wants him to go back to how he used to be, his aunt hates him, his brother AJ is in rehab, and his sister Skye left town with her baby. He takes care of his youngest sister, Emily. She's 16."

"Wow." She looked at him and noticed he was looking back at her. She quickly avoided his eyes and turned towards the board. It was official. She was in love with Jason Morgan.

Courtney felt confused. As she sat in biology she thought of the mess that was her life. She didn't like Jason anymore and now she wanted Jax back.

"Why did Robin leave?" Emily whispered to the blonde.

"I don't know." She stared at the board, pretending that she was listening.

The bell rang loudly. "Bye see you tomorrow!" the teacher said as the students rushed out to go home.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason walked out of his last class and saw Sam McCall standing at her locker. He didn't know why, but he felt the sudden impulse to go talk to her. He walked over to where she was standing.

"Hi. I'm Jason Morgan."

She turned and smiled at him. "Sam McCall." She continued to pull books out of her locker. One started to fall, but Jason caught it. He took the four books out of her arms and walked by her.

"So, what brings you to Port Charles?" he asked curiously.

"My mom got a job offer here. She's a lawyer."

"Oh. Are you upset about moving?"

"Not if it means I get to see guys like you." She said. _Holy crap, did I just say that out loud?_ She thought. _Real smooth, McCall. Real smooth._

She looked at Jason and saw that he was blushing slightly. They made it to her car and he opened her door for her.

"Thanks for carrying my books." She said gratefully, climbing into the car.

"You're welcome. You can repay me by letting me take you on a date on Friday."

"Sure." She agreed. He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Goodbye, beautiful." She closed her car door. _Did I seriously just call her beautiful? Real nice, Morgan._

He watched her drive away and the image of her face made him smile. Sam McCall was not like any of the other girls around here.

Courtney walked into the apartment she shared with Robin. The girls' clothes were spread all around the floor and the place really needed to be cleaned.

"Great. Robin has to leave on the day we have a ton of work to do." Courtney mumbled to herself. She started to pick up different items around the living room.

There was a knock on the front door. She put the pile of clothes she had gathered on the couch and went to answer it.

"Hey." there was Jax. She smiled.

"Hi."

"Courtney, I was wondering if you would like to get back together. I know we had some differences and..." she grabbed him and kissed him.

"Jax, I'm pregnant."

Emily sat at the kitchen table in her and Jason's apartment doing her homework. She had been struggling with school since her parents died. Now she was falling behind and she knew if she didn't get her grades up, then she would never be able to go to college and get out of Port Charles.

The door opened and Jason entered with a dreamy grin on his face. She laughed at him.

"Hey lover boy, what's with the look?" she called out to him.

"Shut up, Emily." he said back as he went up the stairs. She followed him, speaking through his closed bedroom door.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Do you know Sam McCall?"

"The pretty new girl in your grade? Yeah, I saw her. Why?"

"We have a date on Friday." the door opened up. "What should I wear?" Emily saw practically Jason's whole wardrobe was spread out on his bed.

"Jase, just be yourself."

He rolled his eyes as he gently pushed her out. "You've been watching too many Hallmark movies, Emily."

"You're such a dork." she replied with a smile.

"You can stay with Courtney when I go." He told her.

"Thank you!" she hugged him happily. "I'm going upstairs to do my homework."

If Sam McCall could make her brother act the way he was right now, then she was fine in Emily's book.

"Robin!" Maxie and Georgie ran over, hugging their cousin. Robin had wanted to take them in after Mac died, but the state wouldn't give her custody. They said she was too young to properly care for a 14 and 11 year old.

"Robbie!" 7 year old Leora flew towards her older sister. Robin picked her up.

"Hey, Lee Lee. How did you get here? Where have you been staying?"

"I was with my daddy, but I don't like him much. He's mean." Leora's dad was David Hayward and he lived in Pine Valley. Robin wasn't too fond of him either. "Aidan came and got me. Robbie, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have important business. We believe that Faison has Anna, Robert, Alex, and Waverly. We need to try and track them down." Aiden told them.

"Why did Maxie, Robin, Leora, and I have to come here?" Georgie questioned her father.

"It's better to know that the 4 of you are safe then to have to worry about you being the next targets." Frisco looked around the room. "Let's get to work."

"I'm scared." Leora whispered.

"There's nothing to be scared of, little one." Aidan assured her. "We'll take care of you and find your Mommy."

All of a sudden, a bomb went off.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam walked in the front door of her home. The place smelled like alcohol, which didn't surprise her. She tried to be as quiet as possible as she made her way to the room she shared with her little sisters.

Her 7 year old sister, Molly, was huddled up on her bed. Sam came over and sat next to her.

"Did you miss school again?" the little girl nodded. "Why?"

"Daddy said he didn't have time to take me." She curled into her big sister. "Why is he so mean?"

"I don't know, Mol. Where's Krissy?" Molly shrugged. Sam tried to think of all the places that an 11 year old girl could be.

"Hi Sam." Kristina came into the room, the baby tucked in her arms. "Here." She passed the girl a bottle.

"Hey little girl." Sam said to the baby. "What's going on with you today?" they could hear the front door slammed and each of them jumped. Sam already knew what to expect though. "Get in the closet." She commanded.

Kristina and Molly knew not to disobey her. The closet was somewhat large and could easily fit the four of them. They got inside and hid under the clothes hanging down, putting Molly and the baby the farthest away from the door. Sam locked the door and then sat down.

"Molly?" they heard Ric call out. "Molly, where are you?" their bedroom door opened and they could hear his footsteps. "Molly Ann, you better get out here right now!"

Sam put a finger to her lips to show her little sisters that they needed to stay quiet. She prayed that he would just leave, thinking Molly wasn't in the room. Unfortunately, her prayers were not answered.

Ric tried the closet door and knew they were in there when it was locked. "Oh Molly, open up the door for Daddy!" after a few more attempts of getting them to open the door, he just busted down. "Awww, look at this! All of Daddy's girls!"

He was clearly drunk, which was when he was the worst. Sam moved to protect her little sisters. Ric easily lifted her off of them, slamming her into the wall. Next, he grabbed Kristina, yanking her up by the arm and pushing her to the side roughly. He picked Molly up, trying to carry her out of the room. Ric didn't notice the baby, who Molly had covered up with a jacket.

"Get off of her, Ric!" Sam shouted, going at him with her fists flying. Molly was screaming because of how tightly he was holding her. Kristina grabbed the baby and ran from the closet unnoticed, running out the front door.

Ric dropped Molly and went after Sam instead.

Kristina ran as fast as she could, praying that he wouldn't see her. She knew she had to get herself and the baby somewhere safe. She couldn't help but think of what her sisters were going through right now. She crashed into a large, muscular man that was probably around Sam's age.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I need help." She told him, deciding that he looked trustworthy.

"Okay. My name's Jason Morgan."

"I'm Kristina Lansing. My dad…he drinks a lot and then gets really mean. He's at home hurting my sisters Sam and Molly. You have to help them."

"Is this baby your sister too?" Kristina nodded her head hesitantly. Jason looked around, realizing they were right outside of the familiar diner. "I want you to go inside Kelly's and look for Emily. She's my little sister and I know she'll help you. Now where do you live?" she gave him directions. "It's going to be alright, Kristina."

She hoped he was right as she entered the diner. She didn't know what she should be looking for. "Emily?" the 11 year old called out. A beautiful girl with brown hair looked up. Kristina went over to her. "Are you Jason Morgan's sister?"

"Yes I am. Do I know you?"

"No. My name's Kristina Lansing. Jason told me to find you." She explained everything to Emily.

"Let's get you out of here." She didn't want to risk Ric somehow escaping and coming after Kristina and the baby in her arms. "We can go to my apartment. Come on." They walked out of Kelly's.

Jason saw that the door was wide open. There were no cars in the driveway, so he was assuming the man had left. He went inside and heard someone moaning. He pushed open a door and saw a small little girl lying on the ground, clearly beaten up. He ran to her side.

"It's okay. I'm going to get you help." He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Normally, he and Sonny didn't like to involve the cops, but this was a situation that needed them. "I'm Jason. Can you tell me your name?"

"M…Molly." She muttered.

"I called the police, Molly. They're going to send an ambulance. Is your sister still here?"

"She…she's in there." She weakly pointed towards the closet.

"I need you to keep your eyes open for me, okay? Don't go to sleep, no matter how much you want to." He jumped up and ran for the closet. The girl that was lying on the ground in front of him was all too familiar.

It was his Sam. The one that he had fallen in love with in one class period. He immediately felt sick to his stomach. Jason dropped to his knees, feeling for a pulse.

"Sam. Sam, can you hear me? It's me, Jason. I just need you to wake up, okay? Wake up!"

He could hear the sirens just as he felt a weak pulse in her neck. Soon, paramedics were swarming the house, collecting both Sam and Molly. Jason watched the ambulances drive away.

Robin woke up coughing, seeing the building had collapsed. She could feel Leora's little body beneath her and was glad to see her little sister was still alive.

"Maxie?" she called out. "Georgie? Aidan?" she caught a glimpse of dark hair and crawled that way. "Aidan!" but he was already gone. "No!"

"Rob…Robin?" she went towards the voice.

"Maxie! It's going to be okay." She pulled her cousin out of the wreckage.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Aidan's dead. I only found you and Leora so far. That leaves Renee, Frisco, Felicia, and Georgie."

"What if they're gone?" the blonde practically whispered. They could hear crackling. "Oh no."

"The rest of the building is going to go!" she called out. Robin lifted up Leora and she and Maxie ran as fast as they could.


	5. Please Read

Hey everyone! Sorry if you thought this was an update, but I have news regarding all of my stories!

I have started a new website called That's Life. It's going to be where my new story is going to be posted, along with all of my others. From now on, I think I will be updating my stories more frequently on there than on here. It's just easier for me. Unfinished stories on here, and sequels to finished ones will be posted on there and updated before on here.

If you're a fan of my story **Convenience** (if you've forgotten, it's the one where Sam and Jason have twins named Emmy and Lily who they never knew were twins, and then they get sick and bring everyone back together), make sure you sign up on my That's Life website because that is next in line to be updated!

If you're a fan of my story **Secrets** (the ridiculously dramatic story with Sam and Jason's daughter Sofia), the sequel **Lies Untold** is being worked on and it will eventually be posted there!

If you liked my story **The Right Life** (Jason married Elizabeth, Sam and Jason have a daughter named Olivia, and in the end, they end up getting custody of Cameron and Jake), the sequel is now being written and I will post it there soon!

If you are a fan of **Last Kiss** (which let's face it, there aren't many), I will be posting it there **only if people express interest in what happens!**

If you were a fan of my writing back when it was Scrubs instead of JaSam, let me know and I will try and write some more!

If you liked **Before Mattie** (story focusing on Robin, Sam, Lulu, Carly, Elizabeth, and some others and they have babies at the same time, Robin's is named Mattie), I will consider posting a sequel if anyone wants it! It was always my original plan to have a story called **Mattie**, but then I decided to do a sort of prequel thing, which turned out to be Before Mattie.

If you read **First Comes Love** (not many people have, or if they did, they didn't review, but it's about basically the whole cast, or at least the important people, and their families), there was always a plan to make a sequel called **Second Comes Marriage**. If anyone would like to read it, I am willing to **make it more current and add in other GH characters that are newer now**.

For any Claudia, Carly, and Sonny fans, I am willing to update **A Shadow of a Memory**, but it will **only be updated on That's Life**.

If you are a fan of **Hope**, **Moving On**, **Lies**, **Take Me out of The Rain**, **Take My Hand**, **Tears From the Heart**, **The Family Life**, or **You Choose**, these stories have barely even started! I will **take requests on what you want updated** and I will try and finish every single one of these!

If you like **The Kids** (story where Sam has like nine kids with different guys and there's some crazy custody battles and all that), I don't know it because I always felt that story never really got reviewed. That was one of my favorites before and I am willing to update it but only on That's Life.

If you read the TL Oneshots **After the Rain** and **You Can Change your Title, But Not Your Story**, you will definitely love this!

So you see, it would really benefit you to go to **That's Life** and just check it out! Who knows, you might even enjoy the story That's Life, which is **my best yet!** For those of you who don't know, it is a story focusing on a new generation of Port Charles characters, meaning practically all of the characters on GH now had children and they are ruling the town! It will focus primarily on Sam and Jason's three teenagers- Emma, Gabe, and Maddie, along with Carly and Jax's kids Courtney and Connor, Maxie and Matt's daughter Chloe J, Claudia and Sonny's kids Zack and Hunter, Sonny and Brenda's daughter Brittany, Robin and Patrick's son Nate, Emily and Nikolas's daughter Paige, and Steve and Olivia's daughter Mia. **I can assure you that if you like at least one character on General Hospital, you will LOVE this story. **It is my favorite one I have ever written, even more than The Right Life or Secrets!

Please go check it out, sign up and make an account, and you will get all the benefits! The website is posted on my profile in case it doesn't work right here, but I'll try it anyway:

** Thats_ ?**

All of the above mentioned stories are on my profile, go **READ AND REVIEW** if you haven't yet! Feel free to message me with any questions or concerns regarding anything that has to do with the That's Life website, or any of my stories! Thank you!


End file.
